Nightmare
by Ariall
Summary: Ah ah ah, comment résumer ça, quand un rêve prend le dessus sur la réalité, on trouve un ptit Lavi perdu XD un tout petit LaviAllen mais tout petit, chuis pas fan de Yaoi à l'origine


-1**Titre :** Nightmare  
**Auteur :** Ariall voyons !  
**Disclaimers :** Bouhouh, Lavillen ils sont pas à moi (sbaff ça pète de dire ça pour un Lavi/Allen XD)  
**Blabla : ** Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit, c'est un test pour voir si je peux reprendre en mains X3 Je vais m'entraîner pour pouvoir me concentrer sur mes autres fics '  
Sinon cette histoire est basée sur un rêve bizarre que j'avais fait à demi endormie MDR

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il courrait, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, mais il se sentit exténué lorsqu'il put enfin se reposer à l'abri d'un haut mur su château, où se dresser un arbre gigantesque.

« La cachette idéale, soupira Lavi. »

Il s'appuya sur le mur, se laissant glisser sur celui-ci, jusqu'à toucher terre.

Il reposa sa tête, et soupira de nouveau.

Il ferma les yeux et repensa à la journée passée, une journée entière à courir, à se cacher, et il n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé.

Il leva la main, les doigts en forme de V, il avait presque réussi, pour une fois il gagnerait à ce jeu contre Allen, quand il faisait le chat Allen gagnait toujours, mais aujourd'hui Lavi n'avait pas été retrouvé, il allait gagner au cache-cache !

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, cette pensée puérile le faisait rire, alors que sa vie de tous les jours se résumait à chasser et tuer des Akuma, une simple partie de cache-cache l'avait motivé et le faisait s'amuser, l'idée de gagner l'amuser également.

Maintenant tout le monde devait le chercher, Allen, Lenalee, Timcampy, Kanda…Nan, Yuu lui devait avoir râler à peine retrouvé et certainement reparti boudé dans son coin.

Un nouveau sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel, le soleil l'éblouit, il décida de les fermer à nouveau et se laissa aller, de toutes manières, si on ne l'avait pas déjà retrouver, on ne le retrouverait plus maintenant.

Le rêve l'envahit, il se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu, noir… Il entendit un tintement au loin, se retourna vers celui-ci et aperçu Timcampy, qui tomba en morceaux devant lui.

Lavi commença à paniquer, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, celui qui nous donne l'impression qu'une chose horrible est arrivé à la personne qui nous est chère…

Le jeune exorciste courut vers le tintement qui se faisait de plus en plus fort, l'angoisse montant de plus en plus en lui à l'idée de voir les siens, de le voir lui, blessés, voire pire…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il courrait, le paysage changeait, devenant de plus en plus lugubre et noir, la pluie de plus en plus puissante…

Pas traces de ses camarades… Puis il entendit un gémissement…

Il se dirigea vers ce dernier et trouva Lenalee, à terre, blessée, le corps en sang, mais elle était vivante, il regarda rapidement ses blessures, elle s'en sortirait.

Il lui demanda où étaient les autres, il suivit ses indications et retrouva Kanda et son maître eux aussi blessés, mais hors de danger.

Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit, avant de laisser l'angoisse le reprendre de nouveau.

« Où est Allen ?!? S'écria t-il »

Les autres lui répondirent négativement, personne ne l'avait vu depuis l'incident…

Mais quel incident, avait demandé Lavi, personne ne voulut répondre, la peur se vit dans leurs yeux. Timcampy s'était reformé et était retourné auprès de Lenalee, mais ce dernier aussi ne bougea pas…

Les larmes tentèrent de monter aux yeux de Lavi, mais il se retint, et continua de chercher Allen.

Le paysage se tintait de plus en plus de rouge, d'un rouge sang, inquiétant, il courrait dans de l'eau qui prenait aussi cette couleur, une odeur de fer, de brûlé et de sang se fit alors sentir brusquement.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau pris de panique, il n'osa pas s'imaginer l'incident dont-ils parlaient, mais avait peur de savoir de quoi il s'agissait… Et si…

Son regard fut soudain attiré par un éclat de lumière, il reconnut cette lumière, c'était celle que produisait le bras d'Allen quand il éclatait.

Le jeune Bookman s'élança dans cette direction, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans son esprit, son éducation lui avait inculqué qu'il ne fallait jamais faire ça, pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il était la cause de tout, de tous les malheurs…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ce qu'il redoutait le plus était arrivé…

Allen, à terre à son tour, perdait tout son sang. Lavi se précipita vers lui et se laissa tomber auprès de lui, à genoux, il posa la tête de son ami dessus, et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, qui lui avait fait ça. Allen lui sourit, un sourire plein de compassion et de pardon, comme s'il excusait Lavi pour ce qui s'était passé, comme si il en était responsable mais qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Lavi ne put retenir ses larmes lorsqu'il vit ce sourire s'effaçait petit à petit, il cria à Allen, de toutes ses forces, de ne pas le quitter, de ne pas le laisser seul…

Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul de nouveau, perdre de nouveau la personne qui lui était la plus chère, puis réfugia son visage dans le coup d'Allen, inerte. Son ami venait de rendre son dernier souffle.

Lavi de redressa, et regarda ses vêtements, ils était pleins de sang, ses mains aussi, alors qu'il n'avait absolument pas toucher de sang avec ses mains…

Il désespéra, il comprit enfin.

« Non, réussit il à chuchoter. »

De l'ombre d'un pilier sortit de nulle part, un membre de la famille des Noah sortit, Tiki Mikk lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Et oui mon ami, c'est bien toi, c'est bien toi le responsable de tout cela, tu es celui qui a tout brûlé et blessé tes amis, sourit il, narquois, il ajouta en regardant le corps inerte d'Allen reposant sur les genoux de Lavi, et c'est toi qui as tué celui là… »

Il disparut, Lavi hurla. Comment aurait il pu, il venait d'arriver lorsqu'Allen était tombé, il ne l'avait pas touché avant, et il se rappela tout ce sang sur lui, qui venait d'on ne sait où…

C'était bien lui alors, il avait fait tout ça, détruit, blessé, et … tué…

Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler, et il hurla de nouveau, un hurlement qui lui casserait la voix s'il elle avait pu sortir, le silence était total, mais il avait l'impression de hurler si fort qu'il aurait pu tout briser autour de lui, mais aucun son ne résonnait, et il s'effondra sur Allen, le corps prit de convulsions…

Il se réveilla en sursaut, il pleurait malgré lui, en sueur.

Il essaya d'arrêter ses larmes, mais ce rêve lui semblait tellement réel, mais s'il savait qu'il était réveillé, il doutait, tout ça lui paraissait tellement réel…

Puis il entendit la voix d'Allen l'appelant au loin.

« Allez Lavi, t'as gagné, montre toi ! »

Les larmes revinrent encore plus fortes et puissantes, il ne put s'empêcher de sangloter, par peur et surtout par soulagement d'entendre la voix de son ami, mais il fallait qu'il le voyait pour se convaincre que la réalité était autre, que ce rêve n'était qu'un rêve..

Il sortit de sa cachette et se montra, cherchant Allen du regard.

« Ah, bah te voilà, heureux d'avoir enfin gagné ! Lança joyeusement Allen »

Lavi ouvrit de grands yeux, il voyait son ami, debout devant lui, bien vivant en pleine forme, et la vision de ce dernier étendu devant lui, lui revint.

Allen s'inquiéta en voyant son ami complètement perdu, pâle comme s'il venait de voir un revenant, ce qui était somme toute monnaie courante de leur quotidien.

Il posa sa main sur le front de ce dernier, il était brûlant.

« Lavi, que se passe t-il, tu es brûlant, on devrait rentrer, et toi te reposer, je vais appeler

Komui pour qu'il t'examine ! S'inquiéta Allen »

Il prit la main de Lavi, et ce nouveau contact ramena Lavi au monde réel, il tenait la main d'Allen, ce dernier était vraiment là, vivant, et il le retint, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs se retourna, surpris.

« Lavi, qu…commença t-il »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, Lavi l'avait attirer à lui, et le serra contre lui.

Allen surpris se laissa faire, et il sentit le corps de Lavi tremblait sous lui, il lui sembla que Lavi pleurait.

« Lavi…

-Chut, murmura ce dernier, laisse moi… laisse moi me réveiller… »

Allen ne comprit pas tout de suite mais concéda à cette demande, et prit Lavi dans ses bras à son tour.

Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Lenalee résonna dans le paysage.

Allen ouvrit les yeux, il eut l'impression de s'être endormi debout, dans les bras de son camarade, mais seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées.

« Lavi…euh on devrait peut-être…commença-t-il.

-Merci, répondit Lavi qui se sépara de son ami. »

Allen voulut le questionner sur ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Lavi répondit à Lenalee qui les rejoignit, elle trouva un Lavi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui lui sembla faux, et un Allen confus, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Elle comprit qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à savoir ce qui s'était passé, qu'elle le saurait tôt ou tard ou que c'était quelque chose de trop personnel pour qu'elle en soit au courant.

Elle leur fit signe de rentrer, Lavi accepta et la suivit,invitant Allen à faire de même, un sourire qui sembla simulé aussi pour son ami exorciste.

Quelques jours plus tard, après un long moment de silence, Lavi avait enfin retrouvé sa joie de vie caractéristique, et n'en parla jamais à Allen, ni aux autres.

Quand ce dernier essaya d'en savoir plus, Lavi lui avait seulement répondu :

« Je suis enfin sorti de mon mauvais rêve, grâce à toi… »

Allen, rougit à cette réponse, il ne comprit pas de suite non plus cette nouvelle affirmation de son ami .

« J'ai enfin réalisé mes sentiments, dit Lavi, d'un air faussement étourdi, avant de prendre le visage du jeune garçon devant lui et de lui embrassait le front. »

Le roux s'éloigna en sifflant, enfin libérer, léger…

Allen sentit le sang lui remontait au visage de nouveau, et essaya de se retenir… de pleurer, de crier, de sourire… Pensait il la même chose que Lavi ?

Quant à lui, Lavi était toujours hanté par ce rêve, il redoutait que ce rêve ne devienne réalité, mais il trouvait la force de ne pas céder, en essayant d'être le plus souvent près d'Allen et de le protéger à jamais, il sentait aussi qu'il ne devrait jamais lui révéler ces sentiments, car ils auraient provoqués les évènements de son rêve, et il ne voulait pas les revivre.

Il décida de rester à ses côtés, sans plus, d'être l'ami qui le soutiendrait et le soulagerait, tout en gardant en lui ce qu'il ressentait.

Allen prit la même résolution, voulant que Lavi ne retombe plus dans cette état secondaire, mais lui, enfin conscient de ses propres sentiments prit la décision de se confesser un jour…


End file.
